His Wedding Planner
by h i s. s u m m e r. l o v e
Summary: “NBA Star Troy Bolton and actress Sharpay Evans- engaged!” I read in the newspaper. It was at that moment that my career- and my life- changed forever. Little did I know that my future would hold a broken heart, the possible loss of my job…and a baby. T/G
1. Chapter 1

_**His Wedding Planner**_

**Summary: "NBA Star Troy Bolton and actress Sharpay Evans- engaged!" I read in the newspaper. It was at that moment that my career- and my life- changed forever. Little did I know that my future would hold a broken heart, the possible loss of my job…and a baby. Troyella.**

**A/N: I'd like to say that I got an inspiration for this story from my favorite story, **_**The Wedding Planner**_**, written by ****Promise.Me.Forever.**** Hope you don't mind! Thanks for the inspiration!**

I sighed as I picked up the newspaper that had been lying on my desk, unread. My best friend and assistant, Taylor McKessie tried to warn me about the latest celebrity headline. "Gabriella, you really don't want to read that newspaper…"

I gasped as I averted my eyes to the headline. "NBA Star Troy Bolton and actress Sharpay Evans- engaged!" My hand flew to cover my mouth as my eyes filled with tears.

"Troy and Sharpay? But…but…" I stuttered. "This can't be happening…"

"Oh, believe me, dear, this _is_ happening. Read further down the article," Taylor stated sadly. "You'll really be speechless then."

I scanned down to the last paragraph. Then I saw it: "Sharpay is in talks with The Wedding Workshop to hire five-star wedding planner Gabriella Montez to plan Hollywood's hottest wedding of 2008."

I looked from the paper to Taylor, and then back to the paper to re-read what I hoped was just a joke. "Tay," I breathed. "Please tell me this isn't real…Sharpay hates me…"

"Apparently not anymore. She knows you're the best wedding planner in America and she won't stop until she gets you."

"But…but…Troy…and…Taylor, I can't plan his wedding! I just can't!" I exclaimed, burying my face in my hands and lacing my fingers through my hair, pulling on it gently.

"And what's wrong with my fiancé?" a voice asked from behind me. I whirled around in my chair, almost knocking some books off of my desk. There stood Sharpay, smiling at me with that same devilish smile she used to give Troy back in high school.

"N-nothing," I stammered. Finally, I gained up enough courage to ask her some questions. "Sharpay…why do you insist on having me for your wedding planner?"

"Silly Gabriella! Duh! You're only the best wedding planner in the country, and I only settle for the best," she said smugly. I stared at her for a moment before I saw movement behind her. Suddenly, a pair of blue eyes peered over her shoulder, and I looked away. I knew who it was, and I wasn't ready to speak to him yet. Sharpay noticed that I had looked away and turned around. "Speaking of my fiancé, here he is now! Troy, where are your manners? Say hello to Gabriella."

"Uh…hi," he said uncomfortably. He didn't make eye contact with me, and I glanced down at the manila folder in Sharpay's hands. It was thick, and I knew that it must have been things she'd planned for the wedding. I reached out to take it from her. As soon as I felt how heavy it was, I knew I was going to regret taking the wedding. But as I looked up into Sharpay's eyes, I saw something I'd never seen before: hope. I sighed, flipping through the folder quickly. List upon list upon more lists were inside, along with color samples, flower shop brochures and wedding magazines.

"Well, I'll give you one thing…you sure didn't leave me much research. That always helps…" I murmured.

"What?" Sharpay asked. "I didn't hear what you said." She smiled at Troy. "Maybe you heard her, baby?" she prompted. Troy shook his head vigorously.

"She said," Taylor stated loudly and in a sarcastic tone, "that you didn't leave her any work. You've pretty much planned your own wedding."

"Taylor, I didn't say anything even remotely close to that," I hissed. "Besides, I don't need your assistance right now. Why don't you go down to Starbucks and get us some Cappuccinos?" I gave Taylor a look, and Taylor flew out of the room, cursing under her breath.

I turned back to a startled Sharpay and a confused Troy and smiled, hoping to break the tension. "Well!" I said. "Now that we're alone, why don't you have a seat?" I gestured to the chairs that sat across from my desk.

Sharpay quickly sat down on one of the chairs, but Troy hung back by the door uncertainly. His face had flushed a deep red, and he was staring at the floor. I sighed. Sure, this was going to be difficult for me, but it was my job. And if planning my ex's wedding to my high school enemy was what I needed to do, then I would do it. "Troy?" I asked. He glanced up at me with those gorgeous eyes. For a moment, I let myself start to slip into a daydream, but quickly regained my composure. "Are you going to sit down so we can talk?"

Troy sheepishly walked over towards the chair and sat down. Almost immediately, Sharpay grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I had to look away to keep myself from tearing up. Finally I told myself to suck it up and I cleared my throat. "So…Sharpay, it looks like you want rose and cream for the colors?" I questioned, looking up with my eyes, only to see Sharpay smile.

"Yes, please, Gabriella," Sharpay quipped.

Please? Not once in my life had I heard Sharpay ask nicely for something. Usually, she would just demand what she wanted. It's like she's a totally different person than she used to be, I thought to myself.

"Okay," I said cheerfully. "And you want roses?"

"I think I like tiger lilies better than roses," Sharpay said thoughtfully. "They're more exotic, don't you think?"

"Well, yes," I replied. "But are you sure that's what you want?"

"I'm sure," Sharpay stated firmly, just as Troy had begun to say something. I heard them both, and I asked Troy to repeat what he'd said.

"Okay, well, we know what the bride would like, how about the groom? Troy?" I prompted him. "What were you saying about the flowers?"

"I, uh, well…I guess I like the lilies as well," he murmured with a slightly grumpy look on his face.

"Troy, if you want to say something, say it. It's your wedding too, you know," I pushed, earning myself a slight pout from Sharpay.

"Well, I was going to suggest using roses for the bouquet," he said.

"Troy, no. Roses do not go with tiger lilies. We're having tiger lilies," Sharpay snapped at him.

"But what about the flower girl? Shouldn't she be carrying-?"

"She will be carrying tiger lilies also, along with my bridesmaids. That's that," Sharpay interrupted rudely, raising her voice just a bit.

"Sharpay," I said gently. "I hate to break it to you, but I have to agree with Troy. At all of the weddings I've planned, the bouquets were always roses, no matter what other flowers were present as decorations. It's the traditional flower for the bride and her party to carry with her down the aisle."

"Well, I don't care what other brides have, I want tiger lilies," Sharpay screeched. "I want extraordinary, not just ordinary." She stood up and said, "When you've decided that you're going to help me plan my wedding, let me know. Until then, I will be in the café having coffee and strawberry cheesecake." She flounced out of the room.

"Shar, you might want to skip out on the cheesecake, you don't want to gain too much weight before the wedding," Troy called after her. Right away, he regretted even thinking it. Sharpay stormed back into the room, slapped his face, and stormed back out.

I gaped after her, then turned my attention to Troy. "She's still got quite the temper, huh?" I chuckled softly. Troy's hand was holding the spot where Sharpay's hand had connected with his skin, and Gabriella stood up. "Are you okay, Troy? Let me see," I said. He persisted, but I pried his hand from his cheek. His skin was a bright pink color, and white fingerprint marks were still painstakingly present. "Ooh, here let me get you some ice," I insisted.

"No, no, Gabriella, I'll be fine," he stated firmly.

"Troy, I'll be right back. I'm getting you some ice to keep the swelling down."

I briskly left the room, just moments later returning with a small baggie of ice. "Here," I said, holding it out to him. He shook his head. I kept the baggie outstretched, and finally, he took it.

Pressing it to his cheek, he winced in pain. "It's so cold," he gasped.

"Well, Troy, it's called ice," I said, taking it from him. "Now hold still and I'll put it on for you." I gently pressed the baggie to his face, caressing it with my hand. "There you go," I said.

Our faces were just inches apart, and Troy grasped my wrist in his hand. "Gabriella?" he began.

I averted my eyes from his. "Yes, Troy?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry about this."

"About what?"

"You know…you planning our wedding. I tried to get her to change her mind, but I'm guessing you know what happened after what just happened now?" He pointed at his cheek.

I nodded. "Troy, it's my job. And…" I paused, then continued bravely. "And if Sharpay wants me to plan your wedding, then I will," I said calmly.

"Gabriella…"

"Troy, it's perfectly fine. Shall we go talk to Sharpay now?" I asked cheerily.

Troy smiled at me. "You're the same old Gabriella from high school- kind-hearted, always putting others before yourself. You deserve the best."

"Oh, Troy," I said. "Stop it. Let's go see your fiancée, okay? She needs you."

"I'll go if I can buy you something in the café," he said. "And no protesting. I insist. Deal?"

I smiled. "Deal."

Together, we walked out of my office and towards the cafeteria, where we would once again meet up with Troy's fiancée.

**Shall I continue? Reviews will help me to decide!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww, you guys are the sweetest reviewers ever! Thanks bunches! :)**

Chapter Two:

As we walked into the cafeteria, we saw Sharpay sipping slowly on a latte, a dark look in her eyes. Troy held his hand out in front of me, indicating that he should go first and talk to her before I joined them. I nodded. I was feeling a bit hungry anyway, so I headed over and got in line to order a chicken Caesar salad and a Diet Coke.

Ten minutes later, I sat down at the table furthest away from Troy and Sharpay's. I wanted to give them their privacy. And besides, I needed to get my thoughts straight before I went over to talk to them.

Maybe…maybe it was for the best. I could always tell by the look in Sharpay's eyes that she loved him, even when he and I were dating. I'd hurt her, and I hadn't even cared. Maybe…

At that moment, I saw movement come from Troy and Sharpay's table out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at them. He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss, and then waved at me, motioning for me to come over and join them.

I smiled and stood up, gathering my food before heading over to their table. Sharpay eyed my salad curiously. "Could I…?" she asked. "Try a bite of that? I'm kind of hungry, and I skipped out on the shortcake because of someone." She glared at Troy.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I replied. I grabbed a fork and handed it to her. She slowly took a bite, and smiled. "Want me to get you one?" I asked her, thinking that it was the least I could do after what had happened earlier.

"No, I'll get it," she said, standing up and heading over towards the line. Troy watched her go, and I turned around just in time to see her hips swaying as she walked. No wonder he seemed so interested. I have to admit, if I'd been a guy, I would've been enjoying it too.

"So, Troy," I interrupted quickly. "What brings you back here to New Mexico, besides the wedding planning? Are you going to see Chad? You know he and Taylor got married, right?"

Troy, who had stolen a piece of chicken from my salad, looked like he was about to choke. "They did?" he asked in shock.

I nodded. "And Taylor's pregnant. That's why she's been a bit bitchy lately."

"She's…pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded again. "Yes, Troy, that's what I said. She and Chad are going to be parents."

Troy smiled. "And Chad told me he'd never have any kids."

"Well, maybe…he changed his mind?"

He smirked at me. "Nah, he wouldn't change his mind so easily."

"No, but he'd probably change it after being threatened to have his private parts cut off and receive divorce papers so he couldn't 'fuck anyone else'", I said quietly before bursting into giggles. Troy began to laugh as well.

"I heard that, Montez. I'm going to kick your ass one of these days," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Taylor giving me a death glare. She was holding two cups of cappuccino, and she forced one into my hand. "Here's your drink, but I see that you have one already."

"Oh, come on, Tay, you know I was just kidding," I said.

"I'm not so sure you were," she snapped. She looked up to see Sharpay heading back over to our table. "Oh, great here comes the Bitch," she said under her breath. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. Bye, Gabriella, bye Troy."

With that, Taylor left the room. Sharpay sat down and began to eat her salad. "So Gabriella, are we alright to go back to planning my wedding now?" she asked, and I nodded.

"I'm ready whenever you're ready." Deep down inside me, I really was ready- ready to give up my fight for Troy. But way, way, deep down, I wasn't quite sure how I was going to be able to handle watching the love of my life marry someone else- someone who wasn't me.

**Sorry for that tiny filler chapter, guys, but I've been super busy with school and getting ready for graduation and starting college and stuff, and soon I'll be able to update regular chapters, hopefully every two or three days. **


End file.
